


I Love You

by Monica_Swann



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Death, F/F, Heartbreak, Pain, Promise, lexarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Swann/pseuds/Monica_Swann
Summary: Clarke dies.She gets shot instead of Lexa.





	I Love You

Lexa sat, cradling the body of Clarke. Holding her in her arms, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, like someone had lit a match in her heart and chest looking at the one she loved the most, trembling in her arms, her blood soaking the floor.

"Help me get her to the bed", Lexa screams to no one in particular, Titus shot up going to Clarkes trembling body.

They place Clarke on the bed. Clarke kept eye contact with lexa as they place her on they the bed where they made love and admitted their feelings on, only a few hours ago.

"Don't you dare leave me, Clarke" Lexa sobs hovering over her love, Clarke looks up and gives a small smile. "I just got you back, I-"

"Shhh.." Clarke whispers breathless "listen to me, okay" the only answer she got was another sob,  so she spoke. 

"I free you from the fealty to my people" she croaks out "don't let my real family get hurt. Your people are my people" Clarke's hand reaches up painfully to cradle Lexas face in her hand. But Lexa needed her comfort, so Clarke forces herself to comfort her lover.

Lexa places a hand over Clarkes turning her head to place a soft kiss on Clarke's palm.

"You'll be okay, you have to be okay" Lexa pleads, Clarke's small smile doesn't fade, they both know it wasn't true. Lexa turns her face to Titus "GET THE HEALERS" Lexa yells in tears. Titus is out in an instant.

Lexa turned back to Clarkes soft voice calling to her.

"It will be okay, Lex" Clarke says, Clarke painfully grabs the dragger Lexa gave her from her thigh with her free hand. "free me" pulling in her hand from Lexas face holding firmly as she can to Lexas.

Clarke places the dagger in Lexas hand. Clarke's smile was gone and her unleash tears finally falling free.

"No" Lexa tries to say firmly "I won't-"

"Please, you will bring peace with my power" Clarke says as darkdots comes to her vision. The healers finaly come into the quarters but Clarke has alreday made up her mind "Im sorry, Keep the peace at whatever cost. I love you."

Clarke forcefully as possible takes Lexas hand with the dager. And puts the dagger to her throat.

She pushs Lexas hand with the dragger threw her  throat.

She makes the slice deep.

Lexa is in miner shock.

"NO" she screams "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT," Clarke looks at Lexa, Lexa looks at Clarke.

Clarke gives a warm smile.

The light fades in her eyes.

Shes gone.

Lexas legs give out from under her making her fall to her knees she looks up at her fallen love tears flowing freely down her face. Tilting head back she let's out a heartbreaking scream, that immediately turned into full blown sobs as she leans her forehead onto the bed where her now dead lover lays. 

Lexa knows its going to be hard for peace. But she'll do it for Clarke. If she has to drag people into it screaming and kicking. So be it.

_I will aways love you, Clarke Kom Trikru._


End file.
